


Contra-ataque

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Naquele momento, ele não imaginou que ela seria capaz de contra-atacar.





	Contra-ataque

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Não. Sou eu quem está feliz. Sou eu quem não entende como poderia merecer este momento de tão intensa felicidade. Sou eu que tenho de agradecer. Por um breve instante, eu tive tanto medo. Eu não sabia quem eles eram ou o que queriam de mim. Mas agora esse medo passou, e eu não sei descrever a honra de estar aqui. Por isso, tudo o que eu peço é mais uma partida. Eu nunca, nunca, desejaria mais do que isso... Sim, sim. Eu ainda estou aqui. Eu não vou sair do seu lado. Eu nunca saí do seu lado. Meruem.


End file.
